


speak in our secret tongues

by addandsubtract



Series: spirit we [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Future Fic, Object Insertion, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allison had to leave for her early class, but we have a present for you,” Scott says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak in our secret tongues

**Author's Note:**

> for the _object penetration_ square on my kink_bingo card. title from frightened rabbit's _the woodpile_.

When Isaac wakes up, there are two fingers pushing into him, where he’s still a little loose from last night. He feels Scott’s mouth on the back of his neck, and moans with it, voice rough.

“Shh,” Scott says. “Hi, good morning.”

Isaac doesn’t say anything, just arches his back, lets Scott slide a third finger into him, sloppy with lube.

“Allison had to leave for her early class, but we have a present for you,” Scott says. He’s a little breathless. “Remember you can always use your safeword if you have to.”

“I –” Isaac says, but he’s only just woken up, and he’s already falling apart, and he’ll let them do whatever they want to, mostly. Except lock him up.

“Yeah.” Scott’s hand comes up to wrap around Isaac’s dick, and Isaac loves them, he loves them, and it doesn’t take long for him to come. “You’re so good, Isaac,” Scott adds, and then as Isaac is still gasping, still oversensitive, he pulls his fingers out and slowly, slowly pushes the plug in.

Isaac hadn’t noticed it, sitting idle and telling next to Scott’s hip. He shudders all over, feeling the cool plastic of it inside him, the way it holds him open, indifferent to how his skin is still shivering with the aftereffects of his orgasm.

“Scott?” he asks, because Scott’s mouth is still on his neck, Scott’s fingers are sliding around him, over his chest, his stomach.

“Think you can make it through the day like this?” Scott asks. “Allison and I would be so proud.”

Isaac rolls onto his back, because that’s who he is with them, and nods.

 

He blows Scott in the shower, letting Scott’s hand on the back of his head guide him, knees spread wide. The plug shifts when he moves, the ultimate tease, but it’s good, too. Scott’s mouth spills sweet words, and Isaac uses his tongue the way he’s best, and it’s a good morning.

 

Scott kisses him in the kitchen on his way out, and then heads to his afternoon literature class. It’s Wednesday, and Isaac doesn’t have class on Wednesdays, which he’s sure is purposeful on Allison and Scott’s part. He has a biochem test to study for – he’s still working his way through his prereqs so that he can apply to veterinary school – but he knows it’s not going to happen after this morning. The plug shifts inside him as he makes himself coffee, sending bursts of pleasure up his spine to tingle at the ends of his fingertips. He’s hard in his boxers already, aching to jerk off, but he doesn’t touch himself. Scott hadn’t told him not to, hadn’t said that Allison would care, either, but he likes being on edge like this. He likes waiting for them. He likes leaving it up to them. He doesn’t want to have to use his hands, he wants Allison and Scott to come home and take care of him. He’s sure that they will.

He sits carefully at their rickety kitchen table, a salvage from Allison’s dad’s basement, and sips at his coffee. There’s sweat gathering on his upper lip, his brow, at the center of his chest. He keeps his hands steady around the mug, and stays still.

 

He thinks about taking another shower, but can’t imagine standing for that long without coming, so he draws himself a bath, uses some of Allison’s bubble bath, the one she uses after hunts, when she needs to feel decadent. Isaac likes to leave the blood on for a while, but Allison is different. It smells like lavender, but to Isaac it just smells like Allison does after a long day and just before bed. He’s careful, toeing off his boxers, ignoring the wet spot at the front where the cotton has soaked up his precome, and sliding slow and easy into the water. 

He leans his head back on the lip of the tub and closes his eyes, letting his legs spread wide underneath the surface. He shifts his hips until the plug pushes against his prostate, sending a jolt through him, and reaches up to thumb at his nipples. He sucks a hissed breath through his teeth and thinks about eating Allison out underneath the kitchen table after dinner last night, her hands in his hair hard enough to hurt, her fingers soft on his cheeks as she panted through her orgasm.

He thinks about Scott licking her come off of his face, telling him how sweet he is, then pushing him down and licking over his cock until he was sobbing with it, oversensitive. Allison shushing him, chin propped on Scott’s shoulder.

Isaac sinks low into the bathtub and doesn’t touch his aching dick and doesn’t shift at all, not even a little bit. He wonders what they’ll do to him tonight.

 

He has dinner on the stove when they come home with cheeks red from the cold, gloved hands intertwined. The three of them take turns cooking, depending on who is home, and while Scott is the best cook, Isaac makes delicious spaghetti and meatballs. Isaac’s managed to put on clothes – cut-off jean shorts and an apron, at least – but he’s still hard and wanting. It hurts a little, to be honest, but not in a way that’s too much for him to handle.

They shuck their coats and boots and gloves, and Allison gets glasses and water while Scott sets the table. They both make sure to touch him when they pass – Allison’s fingertips on his shoulder blades as she reaches into the cupboard, Scott’s hands on his hips as he gets into the silverware drawer. Isaac smiles.

They sit down, talk about their days – the books Scott has to read for next week, the three written assignments Allison’s teacher assigned for Monday – and Isaac thinks about pushing everything off of the table and prostrating himself over it until one of them will just fuck him. He shifts in his chair, and his breath catches.

“Are you still wearing it?” Allison has her last bite of spaghetti twirled around her fork, and she looks calm, unaffected, but Isaac can smell her even over everything else, the rush of arousal. Scott glances at her and smiles, the soft one.

Isaac pushes his plate away, half-eaten. Nods his head, swallows.

“How many time have you come since Scott left?” she asks, and puts her fork down.

“Not – I haven’t. I didn’t jerk off. I waited for you to come home,” Isaac says, heart racing at the way Allison’s smile spreads across her face. He doesn’t think it was a test, but she’s still pleased with him for his restraint.

“Good boy,” she says, and glances at Scott. “Scott?”

“We’ll clean up later,” Scott says, wrapping a hand around Isaac’s wrist. “C’mon.”

 

In the bedroom, Isaac is naked before either Scott or Allison have even started. They push him down onto the bed, and Allison guides his knees up against his chest, exposing him. He lets her.

“I thought about fucking you with the strap-on,” she says, conversational and a little breathless, “but then I thought, no, that’ll be round two.”

Her fingers brush against the base of the plug, the skin stretched around it, and he moans without meaning to. His voice cracks a little.

“You’ve been so good,” she says. “So patient.” She lets his knees go, spreads his thighs.

“Besides,” Scott says, “I sort of wanted to fuck you first.” He’s pulling his shirt over his head, pushing his jeans and boxers down over his hips, and Isaac gets caught up enough in watching him, that he hasn’t noticed Allison pulling her top off, unhooking her bra.

“Fuck,” he says. “Please, Scott. Allison, please.”

“We’ve got you,” Allison says, and climbs into his lap. She leans in to kiss him, pulls one of his hands up to her breast. Isaac opens his mouth for her tongue and whimpers when he feels fingers pushing at the plug, twisting a little, and then pulling it out with a wet pop.

Three slippery fingers push into him, and he can’t help arching, thinking, _yes, please_. He’d be pleading, moaning, if Allison wasn’t kissing him hard and desperate, his fingers rubbing restlessly over her nipple.

When Scott pulls his fingers out, Isaac wants to mourn the loss, but then Allison pulls away, too, and he’s opening eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, blinking up at them in confusion and worry. 

“Shh,” Scott says, kissing Isaac’s forehead, his cheek. “We just need you to move a little.”

Isaac loves them with a protective fierceness he’s not always sure how to reconcile with the way he wants them to take care of him. He looks at Allison, standing, now naked, by the edge of the bed, and Scott, settling down against the headboard, and pushes himself to his knees.

“C’mere,” Scott says, and moves Isaac until he has his back to Scott’s chest, straddling his thighs. “Here we go.”

 

When Scott pushes into him, one slow, hard slide, Isaac can’t hold in the noises he makes. He slips down until he’s in Scott’s lap, impaled on his cock. Allison is smiling, lopsided, and crawls up onto the bed.

“If you think this is all you’re getting, you’ve got another thing coming,” she says. She wraps her hand around his dick, sliding on a condom, and Isaac almost shouts.

“No, you can’t, I’ll come,” he says, all in a rush, voice hoarse, and she smiles again.

“That’s okay, we want you to.”

Isaac feels suspended between them. Scott isn’t thrusting yet, just shifting his hips, and Allison is swinging herself into his lap, sinking down onto his cock with one hand already brushing over her clit.

“I’ve been a little wet all day, thinking about this,” she says. “Thinking about you, like this. And Scott fucking you.”

Isaac has to squeeze his eyes shut, tip forward to tuck his head against her shoulder. He can feel her breasts pressing against his chest when they both breathe in, the sound as Allison leans forward to kiss Scott over his shoulder. And then they both start to move.

It’s excruciating. Isaac is a mess – sweaty and trembling, his heart pounding, not even fully capable of understanding the whimpers and moans falling from his mouth. This is for him – they’re doing this for him, to make him come, to reward him for being good, and Isaac wants nothing more than to make them feel good in return.

“Please,” he says, not at all sure how he manages it.

“Yes,” Allison says. “We want you to come. Come on, Isaac.” She’s grinding down on him, and Scott’s lips are pressed against the back of his neck, a hint of teeth as he thrusts his hips, cock sliding against Isaac’s prostate.

And that’s all it takes. Isaac thinks he might be sobbing. He feels a little disconnected from everything around him, slightly removed, but not so far that he can’t feel his orgasm roar through him. He goes limp and lets it crash, lets the warm points of contact – Scott’s mouth, Allison’s fingers, both of their hips and thighs and the press of their torsos – anchor him in place.

 

He comes back to himself later, curled up on his side with his head propped on Scott’s thigh. Allison is peering over him with a cool washcloth, wiping what might be tears and might just be sweat off of his face. She looks a little worried, so he smiles at her.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Allison says, and her mouth quirks. “Are you back now?”

“Mmm.” Isaac thinks about it. He doesn’t want to move, but he feels present again, at least. “I think so. Can we stay like this, though?”

Allison nods, and then curls up next to him on the bed. She’s still naked, and Scott is too, if the skin underneath his head is evidence of anything.

“You were out for awhile that time,” Scott says. Isaac tilts his head a little to look up at him. “We should’ve been more careful.”

“No,” Isaac says, “I liked it. Don’t worry.” And he’s not lying. He wouldn’t try to lie to them. Just like he’s never backed down from his werewolf instincts, he doesn’t run away from the things he wants.

Scott’s fingertips touch his face, brushing over the corner of his eye, the curve of one cheek. “You’re so good to us, Isaac. You did such a good job.” Isaac can see Allison nod in his peripheral vision, can feel the point of her chin against his shoulder. One of her hands is brushing over his flank, the curve of his ass.

He lets the warmth of that fill him up, lets it seep into him and remind him how exhausted he is, and how safe, and how cared for. They don’t move again for a long time.


End file.
